dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Highschool DxD: Яe-birth
Highschool DxD: Legacy is a fanfiction story written by Houki Minami. An OC-centric story in an alternative dimension about Ichijou Tsukino, the holder of the Boosted Gear after Issei Hyoodou's death in his final struggle against 666(Trihexa). Synopsis "It all started with a girl with long red hair calling me the new host of a thing called Boosted gear. And, since then, things went downhill... Pretty fast" Ichijou Tsukino is a normal freshman in Kuoh Academy with no friends, four bully sisters, parents abroad on honeymoon and a negative view on women in general, thinking they're moody, violent, cruel and strange. On his first week of classes, however, he's dragged to a desert room by a girl with red Crimson hair, illegally large breasts and unholy body. She introduces herself as Berolina Gremory, descendant of the Great Gremory clan, and says that he's the current Holder of the Boosted Gear, a mid-tier Longinus Sacred Gear and the legacy left by the late Hero of the Underworld, Issei Hyoodou. Ichijou didn't believed a single word, and tried to get rid of her, only to ended up dead, pushing himself out of the window and smacking down the floor. The next day, however, he finds himself naked and completely unharmed on his bed, thinking it was all just a crazy dream sequence, only to find a naked redhead girl next to him. She says then that she used one of her pieces of the Evil Piece System, and now he's a queen piece and a servant of the house of Gremory. What follows is a bizarre, strange comedy story about Ichijou trying to adapt himself and learn about the new world that he's now in, poking fun of the plotholes, mythologies, cliches and the whole DxD universe as a whole. The story will eventually turn a little more mature later on, of course, as well as action packed. Author's comment Hahahah... Putting my story as a slice-of-life OC-story in a wikia. This is really fun! But, yeah, this story is very meta in a sense, and pokes fun of the DxD series as a whole. You can say is a parody, but not a hurtful parody... At least for now. If you're interest, you can always follow the link of the title of this article to the fanfiction(dot)com site or just read it here. Anyway, thank you for the interest, you guys are golden! As always, Highschool DxD does not belongs to me, all copyrights and characters by their original owners. Please support the official release of this anime/manga/novel series. Volumes: Volume 1: The lad and the legacy of the Red Dragon Emperor. # Prologue: She can't be for real, right? # Ch. 1: I can't be that Good, right? # Ch. 2: Recruiting is easy, right? # Ch. 3: This is a joke, right? # Ch. 4: Ninjas are cool too, right? Part 1 # Ch. 5: Ninjas are cool too, right? Part 2 # Ch. 6: Ninjas are cool too, right? Part 3 (End of volume 1) # EXTRA: My dark secret! Volume 2: Red Dragon Emperor's bizarre everyday life. # Ch. 7: Unlucky is not quite the word. # Ch. 8: Doubt is not quite the word. # Ch. 9: Call me auntie Kyou! # Ch. 10: Sekiryuutei is not quite the word. # Ch. 11: Melancholy is not quite the word. # Ch. 12: I'm Gremory's knight, after all. # Ch. 13: Meta-concepts are hard, after all. # Ch. 14: Extras are always smiling, after all. Category:Fanon Story Volume 3: The Cheesy Sekiryuutei and the crimson Kings. * Ch. 15: I'm just Tsukino Ichijou, but still! * Ch. 16: I just want some silence. * Ch. 17: I want...! * Ch. 18: Alice Gremory, shipper extraordinaire! * Ch. 19: Let's just end this and go home. * Ch. 20: Crimson Queen Gear Drive! * Ch. 21:A batllefield filled with poetry. * Ch 22: You liar. * Extra chapter: A not-so-nice doctor Volume 4: The hammy sekiryuutei and his lovely friends # Ch. 23: It's salty # Ch. 24: Strange morning, strange day. # Ch. 25: Tsukino's new friends. # Ch. 26: Between flat-chest and AA-cups. # Ch. 27:Ice-creams, ointments and drinks(Oh,my!) # Ch. 28: You're forgiven! # Ch. 29: Life is epic! # Ch, 30: Just kidding. Volume 5: The threat of the Dragon Kings! # Ch. 31 Surrounded by weirdness # Ch. 32: Stress and relief. # Ch. 33: The first way, new girl Bael. # Ch. 34: Mysterious girls and strange proposals # Ch. 35: A reason for tears # Ch. 36: A trip to Okinawa![ # Ch. 37: Ever again! # Ch. 38: Can foxes, witches and warlords kiss me? # Ch. 39:The Legacy of the Breast Dragon emperor! Volume 6: Sekiryuutei and the heiress of the Great King! # Ch. 40: And I'm not afraid to use them! # Ch. 41: Welcome gift. # Ch. 42: Sick-ryuutei for the day. # Ch. 43: Conflicting emotions and loose ends. # Ch. 44: A farewell song to my past self. # Ch 45: A withered life in a bousterous summer. # Ch. 46: Seasons Яe-birth one by one. # Ch. 47: So proud of you. # EXTRA: Arc epilogue- New Gremory girl! Volume 7: Red Dragon Emperor's romantic School life! # Ch. 48: Rina's box!(Not a lemon) # Ch. 49: Meeting the unexpected # Ch. 50: Breaking some boundaries # Ch. 51: Relationship advices for dummies! # Ch. 52: Hey,Ichijou! It's your new (girl)friend! # Ch. 53: Real men solve their issues with fists! # Ch, 54: Punishment for the naughty dragon(lemon) # Ch. 55: Between Dragons and Heroes! # EXTRA: I rather have friends. Volume 8: A not-so-healthy trip to the Underworld! # Prologue: A place to call... # Ch. 56: Home, family and other disasters! # Ch. 57: Going deep into # Ch. 58: A well-loved boy. # Ch. 59:Nice to meet you again. # Ch. 60: THE SLASHDØG RETURNS(part 1 & part 2) # Ch. 61: the Joy of your company # Ch. 62: A night with the Enemy # Epilogue: Halcyon days Volume 9: Halcyon days # Arc Prologue: Temptation, truth and will # EXTRA: The reasons to love the worst you # EXTRA: An extra life with my beloved # EXTRA: Semi-charmed love # EXTRA: Closer to You. Volume 10: D²×D² * Ch. 63: A×A(Alliance × Assault) * Ch. 64: B×B(Blazing × Battle)